Pain Doesn't End
by blurd-vision
Summary: Derrick wants so badly to get that gift to his mother, and he will. But what effect will that have? Maybe pain does end...
1. Tranced

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Summerland.  
  
This is my first Summerland fic!  
  
**A/N:** This is sort of what I expected to happen in the **first episode**. (Most of it though just comes to me when I write & I obviously changed some stuff to accommodate the story line.)  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Derrick sat up in the tree listening to his friend talk. All he could think of was getting that gift to his mother. All the words of his friend were muffled together creating a long annoying slur. The noise began to irritate the young boy who was then covering his ears as not to hear it.  
  
"Derrick?" the other boy asked. "Derrick?" he yelled. The boy looked up at his friend in the tree. "Derrick!" he yelled again shaking Derrick who seemed to be in a trance.  
  
The boy looked around fearfully. "Help! Help!" he yelled. "Somebody help!" he continued to yell, louder and louder every time.  
  
Inside the house, Jay walked through the kitchen with his headphones on his ears looking for an afternoon snack. Every one but him and Derrick had left to do a "family thing".  
  
_The previous day  
_  
"How could you not come?" Ava asked Jay for the fiftieth time that day. Jay was sitting on a stool beside Susahnna, rolling his eyes.  
  
"I'm just not going." Jay stated annoyed in his cute Australian accent as he stood up and walked over to Ava. Bending over, Jay brought his hands over his head, grimacing in pain. He had been getting those blinding headaches more and more often, but he chose to think nothing of it, or pretend he did.  
  
"Jay are you okay?" Bradin asked as the whole family looked down at him.  
  
Closing his eyes tightly, he forced himself to stand up straight. "I'm fine." He said quickly, arousing suspicion in his friends. "I'll be outside if anyone needs me."  
  
Ava looked at him, deep into his eyes. She saw the pain and struggle in the way his eyebrows leaned their tops toward his hairline. She could see in his face how much he wanted to stay behind and be alone. How could she look at him and tell him to go? "Don't come." She mouthed. Jay forced a smile and made his way to collapse in the lawn chair on the deck.  
  
The look on Jay's face was printed in Ava's mind. She felt so horrible for bothering him the entire day. "If he's not going neither am I!" Derrick protested.  
  
"Then can I stay too?" Bradin asked hopefully, seeing a light peek through on his 'worst weekend ever'.  
  
"Fine! No one come!" Ava yelled with tears flooding her eyes as she escaped to her bedroom.  
  
.  
  
Jay thought back on that day, as the words of his discman echoed through his ears. Opening the fridge, he heard a scream. "Probably just the song." He told himself and back to the fridge.  
  
"Help!" he heard the voice yell again. It wasn't the music.  
  
Jay yanked the headphones from his ears and dropped the Discman on the floor, letting Ava's CD plunge through the dirt on the floor. Feeling that aching pain in his head, he watched as the house turned into a blur. Moaning in pain, the Australian forced his eyes to look straight. Jay ran around the island and tripped over Bradin's bag that the thoughtless teen had left on the floor.  
  
"What happened?" Jay yelled as he stumbled down the stairs.  
  
"I don't know." The kid said scared. "I was just talking to him and he went into a trance or something and now he's... frozen."  
  
Jay looked down at the kid. "It'll be okay. Go inside and get a cloth, then it wet it." Jay instructed as he tried to stay calm and ignore the pounding in his head. He watched as the kid nodded his head, then Jay added, "stay inside and I'll meet you there.

The kid ran up the stairs and into the house. Jay sighed deeply and went to the tree. "Why didn't we go with them?" Jay asked Derrick as he reached his arms under his friend's nephew. Pulling the boy out of tree, Jay realized how stiff Derrick actually was.  
  
In the house, Jay set Derrick down on the couch and the worried kid put the wet cloth on his friend's forehead. The two sat in an awkward silence together as they waited for Derrick to wake up. Jay could still feel the pain surrounding his fearful mind. But he had to stay strong, at least until he knew Derrick was okay.  
  
A dozen minutes later, Derrick's eyes flickered open and his now limp body turned over. The young boy who had been rocking back and forth in the chair leaped to his friend's side.  
  
"So how do you feel Derrick?" Jay asked trying to keep his eyes open.  
  
"Okay, I guess." He said looking up at Jay.  
  
Derrick looked up thankfully at Jay, whose eyelids were becoming heavy. Fighting a vain battle Jay felt his head pound along with the beat of his heart. Jay began to feel his body falling into darkness. His eyes rolled back into his head and his body fell against the hardwood floor.  
  
Derrick jumped up. "Jay!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Will Jay be Okay?

**Review** and you'll see.  
  
Please **Review** I want to know what you're thinking about this fic ( :  
  
.  
  
It is only those who never do anything who never make mistakes.  
  
--Proverb


	2. Determined

**Disclaimer:** I d o n o t o w n S u m m e r L a n d  
  
Thank you to everyone for the reviews and I'm so, so sorry that it took so long. Hope y'all like it!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Jay!" Derrick yelled. The two boys ran over to Jay who was sprawled across the living room rug. "What do we do?" Derrick asked his friend who was just as panicked as he was. Derrick stared down at Jay, shaking Jay's shoulders. The young man's limp body shook from side to side.  
  
"What are you doing?" Bradin yelled as he raced through the house, sopping wet. Bradin took off his surf suit as he ran to the two boys seated next to Jay. "What happened?" he asked impatiently as he ripped his brother away from Jay.  
  
"I don't know." Derrick said sitting down. "He was standing there, and his eyes went all white, and he... just fell backwards." Bradin stood up and brought his hand to his forehead trying to make sense of it.  
  
"Well we have to call someone." Bradin said walking over to the phone. With the receiver in his hand he dialed the three numbers that he knew would help (911) and waited for a ring. Nothing. Still nothing. "Well that's great! Jay's out cold, and the phone is dead! What next?"  
  
The light in the room began to dim until there was none left. "The power." Derrick said quietly.  
  
"Shut up." Bradin said sending laughter into the two boys' mouths. Bradin sighed and covered his eyes with the palms of his hands. 'Jay's phone.' His mind whispered to him. "Yes!"  
  
After dialing his aunts cell phone number, he listened to the woman's voice. 'You have 1 minute...'  
  
"Great." He said rolling his eyes. "Aunt Ava! Listen, I don't know what to do. Jay collapsed, the power's out, it's pouring and I have 50 seconds left on this phone."  
  
"Wow, me too. I don't know what to tell you, but we're staying here tonight." Bradin groaned at his aunt. "It's not safe to go home right now, maybe later."  
  
"What do I do?"  
  
"I don't know! Uh... keep him hydrated? Make sure he's breathing, oh and..." The phone cut her off.  
  
"Thanks a lot you piece of shit!" he yelled as he threw the phone into Jay's pillow.  
  
"Bradin, what did she say?" Derrick asked from the other room. Seeing the look on his brother's face he assumed that their aunt hadn't been much help. "What are we gonna do?" he asked with a growing fear.  
  
Bradin shrugged his shoulders. "Check if he's breathing." After pouring water into an old Gatorade container, he returned to the living room by his brother and the other kid. "Is he breathing?"  
  
"Yep." He said happily. "Should we put him on the couch or something?" Bradin nodded his head. The three of them lifted him up and set him in a semi-prone position assuming it would do him well.  
  
The three guys went back and forth asking each other "Is he breathing?" then one would check nod his head and the third would reply, "Yep." They had probably done that routine a dozen times before Jay even stirred. Finally, after what had only been nine minutes, Derrick went over to Jay to check if he was breathing when Jay's big hand gripped the boy's wrist. Derrick screamed and jumped away.  
  
Laughing, Jay apologized. Within seconds the three guys had surrounded him. "We were so scared." Derrick admitted with his friend nodding along.  
  
"Well, it's nice to see you care." Jay said forcing a smile with his muscles aching while he sat up. "What do you say we bring you home?"  
  
"Uh... Jay I don't know if you'll want to..."  
  
"Oh come Bradin, I'm fine." Jay said standing up. 'I wish.' He said under his breath. Opening the door he watched as lightning crack through the dark air over the water. "I hope you don't mind staying here boy, cause I ain't goin out there."  
  
.  
  
Derrick and his friend were sitting on the floor of the kitchen discussing whatever they could. Jay and Bradin sat together on the couch exchanging glances and every so often talking to each other.  
  
"So how's the surfing coming?" Jay asked, fiddling with the string from his shorts.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Jay sighed at Bradin's reluctance to speak with him. Jay watched the two boys talking in the kitchen, wishing he could hear what they were saying. "So when's Ava coming home?"  
  
Bradin sneered. "It's raining to hard for them to come back. It's too dangerous. Pfff." Jay chuckled and turned his head away from the teenager, knowing that was the end of their conversation.  
  
.  
  
"So how else could I get this present to my mom?" Derrick asked leaning forward and sighing. He needed to get it to her before her birthday was over.  
  
The boy shrugged. "I'm out of ideas." Seeing the disappointment in his friend's eyes, he forced himself to think. "Why don't you go ask Jay, he would know." The boy watched as Derrick's face lit up.  
  
"You're a genius."  
  
"I know." The boy replied proudly.  
  
Derrick made his way over to Jay and sat down on the edge of the sofa. Derrick waited for the distant Jay to realize he was sitting there, but alas after a long 15 seconds of waiting he tapped the young man's shoulder. "Jay, How do people go to heaven?"  
  
Caught of guard, Jay kept his sight on the moving light outside and replied, "Usually, they die Derrick."  
  
"But... how can they go and come back?"  
  
"Well, some people believe in reincarnation. D'you know what that is?" Derrick shook his head. "It's when a person dies and they... bring him back as something else." 'I think.' He added under his breath. (**A/N:** Is that right? I don't know, if you do review and tell me.)  
  
"Can they be brought back as humans?" The boy asked intrigued.  
  
"Maybe." Before Jay knew it Derrick had leapt away from the sofa and back to the kitchen. 'Did that actually happen?' he asked himself aloud.  
  
Bradin patted Jay's back. "Yeah, it did." He whispered laughing.  
  
.  
  
"I know what I have to do!" Derrick declared. His friend circled his hand signaling for him to go on. "I have to die, and then you'll reincarnate me."  
  
The boy's widened in fear. "You can't do that! I don't know how to re-in... whatever. Old people, people who know how do that kind of thing. Not me!"  
  
"Come on, it's the only way." Derrick pleaded.  
  
"No. I won't. And what do you want me to kill you to?"  
  
Derrick shrugged. "Well it would help."  
  
"You're insane! I'm telling Jay." He said firmly. Derrick sneered and grabbed his friend by the arm. The boy tried to get away, but Derrick's determined grip kept him there.  
  
With his hand over his friend's mouth Derrick told him. "If you won't help me I'll do it on my own!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
**Everything has beauty but not everyone sees it.  
  
--Proverb**


	3. Goodbye

**Disclaimer:** I do not own one... Tree... Hill  
  
**A/N:** Please remember that (usually) when I say the boy or his friend I'm referring to the kid whose name I don't know! Thank you.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Derrick you're crazy, you can't do this." The boy said as he sat down, watching Derrick lock the door. "Derrick please, please don't do this."  
  
"It'll be fine." Derrick said in a horrifyingly calm voice. "No one will be hurt, I'll give the gift to my mom, then after I've been gone for... 3 minutes, you'll reincarnate me as the boy I was before and no one will know."  
  
As Derrick pulled out a chair and sat down, his terrified friend jumped off his seat on Bradin's bed and wrapped his arms tightly around Derrick's neck. "Don't do this, you can't, you're mom knows you love her, isn't that enough?"  
  
"Of course it's not enough!" Derrick yelled pushing his friend off him and onto the hard floor. "They took her away from me! I want my mom back! I haven't gotten a single hug or kiss or "Goodnight" like I used, everything's different now and I DON'T LIKE IT!"  
  
Tears streamed down his face, his brown hair covering his forehead, the only dry part of his face. The boy, still lying on the ground, feared and pitied Derrick. All he wanted was the motherly and fatherly love he used to get and had now been stripped of.  
  
"I'm sorry." The boy said. Realizing what his friend felt he went up to him and tried to bring him in his arms but was pushed away.  
  
"You just wanna try and fix everything, well you can't. Goodbye!" he yelled as he took the steak knife and jabbed it into his right side. Derrick's room began to blur from the tears that reached his eyes. 'Why did I do this?' he asked himself.  
  
The pain filled his side and he found his breathing getting harder and harder. "I don't wanna go." He told his friend grabbing his hand. "Help me." The boy nodded and brought Derrick up to lean him on his shoulder, as set him down on the bed closest to them, he saw the blood dripping down his side and staining his clothes. Thinking back to a first aid class, the boy ripped a piece of his shirt, bundled it up and pressured it onto Derrick's side.  
  
"JAY!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. "JAY! JAY!"  
  
Downstairs, Jay heard his name being called. Like a rocket launching through the atmosphere Jay jumped from his seat with Bradin at his heels. Their minds only on one thing getting to the two boys. At the top of the stairs, Jay stopped looked around and went to Bradin and Derrick's room.  
  
"What happened?" Jay yelled as he jumped to the side of the bed.  
  
The boy's face was soaked from tears. "Is he gonna die?"  
  
Jay took Derrick's hand into his. "I don't know. What happened?"  
  
"He wanted to get that gift to his mom. So he's going to." The boy fell onto Jay who stood beside him. "I tried to stop him, but I couldn't, he wouldn't let me tell you."  
  
Bradin felt his eyes tear up. His little brother, dying in front of him. Bradin reached down and took Derrick into his arms holding him tightly. "I love you Derrick." He sobbed. "I'll miss you."  
  
Jay and the boy reached their arms around the two brothers. Feeling his head pounding, Jay set his head on Bradin's shoulder to let his neck relax.  
  
"You'll always be with us." Jay said, his voice trembling. "Goodbye." He whispered.  
  
Pulling away from the limp body on Bradin's bloodstained bed, Jay wrapped his arms around the two of them. The fragile boys who had just watched their friend and their brother die in front of them.  
  
Bradin pulled away his body entire body trembling. "What are we going to tell Aunt Ava?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
So tell me if you want more, I'll be away from the 3rd to the 14th of August, but I can write there and then type it up down here. I have more but if no one likes it, I'll stop. Love y'all!  
  
Toodlz  
  
Please **Review**!  
  
.  
  
**Three may keep a secret if two of them are dead.  
  
--Proverb**

P.S. What is that boy's name!?!


	4. Rain

Disclaimer: I do not own Summerland (is that still on?)

Oh my gosh, I just reread the 3rd chapter and I totally broke into tears.

Anyway, **I'm sorry** it took like two months to get this done, I feel horrible.

S

-

L

_Not too long after_

Jay stood by the open door, watching the raindrops fall down. He gazed through the sheet of water trying to see how far the nearest house was. The pouring rain seemed to make a heavy mist, surrounding Summerland. Puddles began to overflow in the streets while the force of the water dug deep holes in the sand. The sidewalks glistened with all the puddles and far off Jay could see a misfortunate kitty struggling to find its way through the maze of the downpour.Jay shook his head in pity for the wandering cat. "What are we gonna do?" he asked miserably as Bradin and Chris came up behind him.

"We could try to call Aunt Ava." Bradin suggested with a gleam of a hope in his sorrowed eyes. Looking over at him, Jay saw no way that he could deny Bradin's idea.

Forcing a small smile, Jay said. "We can only try." Bradin's face lit up, (as much as it could in a situation as such) his smile growing bigger.

Then losing his sudden happiness, Bradin questioned his aunt's friend. "What about... Derr-"

"I think... he'll be okay... without us." Jay said cutting him off.

S

The three guys stood at the doorway, ready to begin in a race for the payphones. Watching the rain and the shimmering ground Chris questioned if it would be okay.

Jay sighed. "It should be fine, IF you watch the ground and where you going." Chris and Bradin nodded. "Okay, let's go!"

They set off through the rain, the big drops smashing against their heads. Jay pointed his arm straight out to where the payphone was; assuming the others hadn't seen it. "Chris! This way!" Jay yelled as he stopped it the middle of the road. The city seemed empty every house was dark and the streets were empty of all cars and pedestrians that usually filled them. "Chris!" Jay yelled. "Over here!"

Chris was sitting on the edge of the boardwalk looking out over the water as he heard Jay yelling. Ignoring the man, he stared blankly at the dark ocean. 'It's all my fault.' He said to himself as he watched the wind pick the water up and crash it down making waves bigger the Chris had ever seen. "I'm sorry Derrick..." Chris sobbed, as rain and teardrops soaked his young skin.

Although young and childlike on the outside, Chris had aged years inside. After seeing what no child deserved to see, Chris could no longer look at anyone as carelessly as he had before. He had always been taught that God made things happen for a reason and that night, looking out over the waving ocean, Chris felt his friend take his hand and whisper into his ears. It was then that he knew he needed to help Bradin and Jay contact Ava.

"Jay!" he yelled as he jumped up and ran into the street where Bradin was joining them. Jay bent down and took Chris in his arms.

"Let's go call Ava." He said to Bradin before they hurried to the phone.

(**A/N:** Jay is just holding Chris because somehow it worked out like that.)

When the phone was in sight, Jay set Chris down and searched his damp pockets for one of the quarters he had put there before. "Ah, here Bradin call Ava! Chris go in the booth!"

Jay stood outside, leaning his head on the plastic walls. He felt his socks dampen as water seeped through the sides of his shoes. 'I feel like I'm standing in a puddle.' He said to himself. The rain thundered on the phone booth distracting the young man as he tried to think.

"Come on!" he heard Bradin yell to the stubborn machine.

Suddenly, the noise of a pounding drum echoed through Jay's ears and began pounding in his head. The raindrops sounded like explosions each louder and more painful than the last. Jay gripped his head and fell to his knees struggling not to cry out in agony.

"Jay! It's ringing!" Chris yelled joyously.

The yells of the young boy stung through his ears and pounded against his fragile brain. Jay felt his mind begin to explode as he forced himself to stand. Relief from all the pain came slowly as he leaned against the booth and heard Bradin talking with his aunt.

"So you're coming?" Bradin asked the black receiver.

"Of course, we'll be there as soon as we can!" Ava answered. "Can I speak to Jay?"

Bradin nodded his head, forgetting his aunt couldn't see him. "Jay! Aunt Ava wants you!"

Jay squeezed his eyes tightly, relieving himself of some of the pain. Squishing into the booth, Bradin handed him the phone. "Ava?"

All he could hear on the other line was his friend sobbing profusely. "Ava, it'll be okay, we just need you to get here as soon as possible." He could hear the faint outline of an agreement. "So how long do you think it will take you to get here?"

"I don't know." Jay could feel her forcing her sobs down her throat. "Why did this happen?"

"Because..." Jay stopped. Pictures of Derrick and Chris and Bradin loomed around him. Haunting his mind of what had just happened. "Because Derrick needed to be with his parents tonight. It's... what he wanted." He heard Ava break up into tears again then the phone's click of her hanging up.

Jay turned to see Bradin and Chris battling armies of tears. "Is this really what he wanted?" Bradin asked.

Silence loomed over the three guys in the wet phone booth. Looking from the ground to each other, they each waited for someone else to be the first to talk. They stood in the phone booth for over one hour, crying outside and dying within. "We should go." Jay said in a loud whisper.

Chris was the first to open the doors with Bradin then Jay following him. "Where do we go?" Bradin asked confusedly.

Jay shook his head and shrugged his shoulder. No one wanted to go back to the house, nor did they want to stay in the rain. But being wet seemed to be easier. The three walked around silently in the street for several minutes until big lights lit up the dark streets. Bradin stared straight into the light of the oncoming truck.

Jay raced towards him. "Bradin move!"

S

-

L

Well, that's all folks (for now anyway)

I hope it was worth the wait, please, please, please** REVIEW!**

S 

Music... it's like the international language that everyone understands.

-Mike (skills Aug 04 Camp Big Canoe CAN.)


	5. Crushed

Disclaimer: I do not own this show, it's characters or the actors who portray them. Thank you and have a nice day!

**Please Read!** To everyone out there who has been reading this fic, I am so sorry. Time just flew by and now I feel horrible for making you wait. Please forgive me. I know it doesn't sound like very much after the other promises I've made, but I promise that at thelongest I will update every week.

Thanks for your time; I hope you enjoy it. : )

S

-

L

Chris stood frozen in horror as the truck quickly drew closer and Bradin was still in its way. He watched as Jay ran into street.

"Move!" Jay yelled at Bradin as he raced through the rain. Jay felt like he was running in slow motion as the headlights blinded him. Suddenly, he found himself flying through the air and pushing Bradin out of the way of the car.

The young man stumbled to the side of the road, falling at Chris' feet. Bradin brought his hand to his forehead while out of the corner of his eye he saw the truck drive towards Jay.

Jay fell to the ground happy that Bradin was out harm's way. Before Jay could even flinch, he felt the truck heavily roll over his back, crushing him. By the time the hind wheel reached him, the truck had already swerved and stopped.

"Jay!" Bradin yelled withfear surrounding his voice and himself. Chris and Bradin ran onto the road and both collapsed at Jay's side. Bradin wailed out a mumble of words while Chris sat beside him sobbing.

Through the rain and all their tears, Bradin and Chris tried in vain to identify the people as they got out of the truck. All they could define was the outline of three women, one noticeably shorter than the other two, and a man.

With fear and sadness abiding strongly in him, Chris asked for a quarter so he could phone 911. He ran off as fast as he could and the woman on the phone assured him someone would be there soon

Bradin stared at the four as they stood numbly in the rain watching him check Jay for signs of life. "Who are you?" he yelled angrily with his hand against Jay's neck. "What do you want from us?" Bradin gave a small cry of hope as he found Jay to be alive, though he wasn't breathing.

The four people bent down as Bradin began CPR on his dying friend. "Go away!" He yelled between breaths. "I don't need you here!"

One of the women rested her hand on his back. And after a few minutes she asked, "Is he breathing yet?"

Bradin listened closely for a breath and feltJay's slow breath against his cheek. Turning Jay on his side, the question repeated itself in his head. 'I know that voice.' He thought.

"Aunt Ava?"

S

-

M

Like I said I'll update as soon as I can! No more than a week I promise.

Please **Review.**

S 

War does not determine who is right, war determines who is left.

- Proverb


	6. Smiling

Disclaimer: I do not own Summerland or the things that it relates too. Chances are I don't own this story. : )

Hope you enjoy this last bit of the story.

S

L

The ambulance was there within several minutes. Jay was breathing regularly and he was very much living. As for the rest of them, they were all dying inside. Guilt on top of everything else made that time even harder.

When the paramedics came to the scene they put Jay on a stretcher and allowed one person to go. So Ava and the two women in the ambulance drove off, rushing to the hospital.

Ava wasn't allowed to see Jay until the next morning. By that time, everybody had joined her and they all waited anxiously.

"You can go see him now." The nurse said smiling as she came out of Jay's room.

In his room, the sun shined bright against the white walls. Jay rested his head against the pillow as he held his eyes shut. His friends gathered around his bed and waited for him to wake up. Everyone watched him as his eyes flickered open. He smiled at his friends.

"I'm sorry Jay." Ava said when he looked at her. Jay grabbed her hand and held it lightly. Looking into her eyes, he saw her fear, her sorrow and her guilt.

"It's okay." He said pulling her closer. "I love you." Jay put his hand around her neck and pulled her face to his. He kissed her gently before she pulled away smiling.

"I love you too."

S

-

L

Sorry it's so short.

Please **review!**

S 

The flower that blooms in adversity is the rarest and most beautiful of all.

-The empire, Mulan


End file.
